Jessica Alba
Jessica Alba (1981 - ) Film Deaths: * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) [Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman]: Impaled through the chest when Julian McMahon fires a bolt of solid cosmic power that penetrates her force field; she dies in Ioan Gruffudd's arms shortly afterwards, but is later brought back to life by the power of Doug Jones and Laurence Fishburne. (Thanks to Andrew and Tony) * The Killer Inside Me (2010) [Joyce Lakeland]: Stabbed in the stomach by Casey Affleck, then shot in the back by police when they shoot at Casey through her body. She is seen in various flashbacks and visions afterwards. (Thanks to James and Carrie) * Machete Kills (2013) [Sartana Rivera]: Shot in the head with a laser gun by Mel Gibson; her body is shown again when Danny Trejo discovers her. * The Veil (2016) [Maggie Price]: Crucified to a tree by Lenny Jacobson, who is possessed by Thomas Jane. Her body is later possessed by Thomas. Television Deaths: * Dark Angel: ...And Jesus Brought a Casserole (2001) [Max Guevera]: Shot in the chest by Geneva Locke; she dies in the hospital shortly afterwards, but is brought back to life after receiving a heart transplant from William Gregory Lee (who had shot himself so that she could receive his heart). (Thanks to Patrick, Kris, and Rose) * The Spoils of Babylon: The Age of the Bastard (2014) [Dixie Melonworth]: Drowned by Haley Joel Osment. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Vladnos) * MTV Movie awards'' (2006):' Mocking ''Mission Impossible: Death by explosive charge in her head. (a parody of Keri Russell's death in [[Mission: Impossible III (2006)|'''''Mission: Impossible III]]). (Played for comic effect) Noteworthy Connections: *Sister of Joshua Alba *Ex-girlfriend of Michael Weatherly *Wife of Cash Warren (producer) *Daughter-in-Law of Michael Warren Gallery: jessicaalba-killerinsideme.jpg|Jessica Alba in The Killer Inside Me jessicaalba-machetekills.jpg|Jessica Alba in Machete Kills jessicaalba-spoilsofbabylon.jpg|Jessica Alba in The Spoils of Babylon: The Age of the Bastard rise-silver-surfer-disneyscreencaps.com-9206.jpg|Jessica Alba in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer jessicaalbatheveil.png|Jessica Alba in The Veil Alba, Jessica Alba, Jessica Alba, Jessica Alba, Jessica Category:Military brats Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Agnostic Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Fox Stars Category:Athletes Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People of English descent Category:People of French-Canadian descent Category:Dark Angel Cast Members Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in Tim Story Movies Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Reality show judges Category:Child Actors Category:Businesspeople Category:Fashion Designers Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Franco-American actors and actresses Category:Canadian-American actors and actresses Category:Danish-American actors and actresses Category:Spy Kids Cast Members Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:TV Presenters Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Columbia Stars Category:Universal Stars